


I was thinking about going stag

by Codango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pining, Prefects' Bathroom, Ravenclaw, Secret Crush, Slytherin, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: “So who’s the Slytherin prefect taking to the Yule Ball?”Levi glanced up from his potions textbook. He was sprawled on the couch in the common room and was doing an admirable job of studying despite the chatter around him. When conversation had turned to that damned dance, he’d thought about heading straight for his room. He should have.Reiner was smirking at him, not about to let the question go unanswered.Levi went back to his book. “I was thinking about going stag.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a writing prompt from [infinitelystrangemachinex](http://infinitelystrangemachinex.tumblr.com/).

Her thighs clenched around his head, but Levi never minded walking out of the prefects’ bathroom with slightly red ears. Not when he got to see Mikasa like this.

Her robe was open, blue and silver tie pulled inelegantly to one side, red marks covering her collarbone. He hadn’t had time to convince her to unbutton her shirt entirely, but he could definitely see the pretty flush starting just above her small, neat chest.

Levi ran his tongue over her once more for effect—it guaranteed a sharp tug at his hair—and then he gripped the backs of her thighs hard as he sucked her through a rough climax.

Mikasa was never loud. Despite his best efforts (and oh, he tried), she would simply shut her eyes and let her pleasure shudder soundlessly through her body. If she put the back of her hand to her mouth, Levi would know he’d done particularly well. When she pushed him away from her, he looked up to check.

Hand to mouth. Back arched, head fallen against the mirror behind her, eyes closed, pretty chest heaving. Levi smirked.

Her huge gray eyes opened slowly. He loved that his smug face was the first thing she focused on. Her lips tweaked into the barest hint of a smile. She slid off the sink and adjusted her skirt in one smooth motion. “Not bad today, Slytherin.”

“When is it ever bad?” He moved over one sink, to wipe his face, check his hair, and give her some privacy as she put herself back together.

“Someone is confident.” Her shoes echoed against the tile. Levi turned to watch her pause at the door. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

His heart flipped, but he waved a hand. “My turn next time.”

Mikasa frowned. “ _This_ was supposed to be your turn.”

He grinned and hoped it was cocky enough. “You complaining?”

She gave him a flat look and walked out the door without another word.

Levi sat back on the sink and wiped a hand over his face. His dick throbbed. He stood and walked to the nearest stall. Loose robes were a godsend, but sometimes...

* * *

 

“So who’s the Slytherin prefect taking to the Yule Ball?”

Levi glanced up from his potions textbook. He was sprawled on the couch in the common room and was doing an admirable job of studying despite the chatter around him. When conversation had turned to that damned dance, he’d thought about heading straight for his room. He should have.

Reiner was smirking at him, not about to let the question go unanswered.

Levi went back to his book. “I was thinking about going stag.”

“Not gonna try on Mikasa Ackerman for size?” Reiner needled. “Whatever happened to that anyway? Six months ago, you said you could have any prefect girl screaming in your bed that you wanted.”

Levi fought back his temper. Two years ago, he hadn’t wanted to be a prefect. Professor Smith had smiled and said he was going to be or else Hogwarts wouldn’t extend his scholarship another year. Levi had found out that second chances and new responsibilities had a way of shaping a person. Six months ago, Reiner had jabbed a little too hard about Levi turning into a teacher’s pet. Levi had snarled back with some ill-advised commentary about what a smart prefect could get away with. Reiner had looked him in the eye, grinned his wolf’s grin, and said, “Prove it.”

Levi kept his eyes on the same paragraph he’d been trying to read for half an hour. “I told you,” he said without emotion. “She said no.”

“She said _no_.” Reiner swept out a hand, inviting the rest of the common room into his mockery. “Surely the goddess of Ravenclaw quidditch, the rumored Head Girl next year, didn’t turn down a _Slytherin_ here on a _charity scholarship_?”

“Shockingly enough, not everyone is down for a one-off grind. Which is all I’m willing to invest.” Levi closed his book and stood. “And don’t talk about shit like that in the common room, Reiner, you’re making people uncomfortable.” He walked calmly toward the stairs to his room.

“And you’re gonna do what about it, exactly?”

Levi paused. Turned.

Reiner lifted his chin, a douchey smirk on his face. “Take ten points from Slytherin?” he whispered.

Levi shouldn’t. He _shouldn’t_ , this was the abuse of power that Smith was always going on about, and the Slytherin quidditch team still hated him for knocking out their seeker right before a big game last year—

_Fuck it._

“Thank you, Reiner. Ten points from Slytherin,” Levi intoned. The phrase was full of magic as it left his lips.

Reiner’s expression turned ugly. Levi felt the thrill that came before a fight. He tamped it down and turned back to the stairs. “That shouldn’t be too hard for the quidditch team to make up, should it?”

* * *

 

Levi sank onto his bed with a stifled groan. He really shouldn’t have done that. Fucking Reiner and his fucking fucked-up personality. Fucking _Levi_ for fucking falling for it. It only ever seemed to work when it was about Mikasa...

He flopped over onto his back and stared at the green curtains around his bed. Weird how it had worked out so far...

_“Any prefect girl?” Reiner had leered._

_“Any.” Levi had already felt small and stupid with the challenge. It wasn’t like he made a habit of seducing women. He tended to lay low until someone expressed an interest in him._

_“Mikasa,” Reiner had said instantly. “If a Slytherin can get Mikasa Ackerman in bed, I’ll get the quidditch team to lay off you for the rest of the year.”_

_“Oh, has the quidditch team been trying to get my attention? I hadn’t noticed—”_

_“Mikasa. In bed, prefect.” Reiner grinned. “Unless you’re saying you can’t?”_

Levi slapped a hand over his eyes. It was a monumentally stupid challenge to rise to. He’d all but talked himself out of even attempting to get close to her, when six months ago, he’d opened the door to the prefects’ bathroom.

Mikasa had pulled her skirt up to her hip, examining a bruise in a mirror. She’d looked up when he walked in the door. Slowly, she’d let her skirt fall, her eyes unblinking.

She was always so quiet, every movement leading gracefully into the next. That otherworldly poise was the one redeeming feature of quidditch games, as far as Levi was concerned.

In that moment, she’d seemed...too close to ignore. He’d walked toward her slowly, taking care not to block her path to the door. She’d been motionless as a statue by the time he’d reached her.

“Take a fall onto the pitch?” he’d asked softly.

“It happens.” Her eyes had never left his. He’d known they were gray. Against Ravenclaw silver, it was an impossible color to miss.

“May I?” He’d held out a hand toward her hip, his intention unmistakable.

Surprise had flickered in her eyes momentarily. Seconds later, he’d seen her half-smile for the first time. Five minutes later, he’d been on his knees, kissing the heat of the bruise, her hand in his hair. Seven minutes later, he’d found out that Mikasa doesn’t make noise when she comes.

When he’d told Reiner that Mikasa hadn’t been interested, Reiner had howled with laughter and goaded him about being a Hogwarts charity case for the next three days.

Levi had barely noticed. Mikasa had been waiting for him in the prefects’ bathroom every day for a week by that point. For six months, they’d traded blow jobs and hand jobs in the bathroom almost every day. He’d never asked why, and she’d never suggested that they stop.

Of course, she’d also never suggested they do anything else. Like chat after lunch or walk to Hogsmeade or take a boat out on the lake. In fact, outside of the bathroom, Mikasa gave him the same politely chilled treatment she gave everyone else. As a result, Levi could walk into the prefects’ bathroom with his head held high, yet the thought of even mentioning the Yule Ball flooded him with uncertainty.

With a frustrated groan, he rolled onto his side and picked at the green velvet drapes around his bed. It was an odd state of being, having a second hard-on in one day and feeling too morose to do anything about it.

* * *

 

“There.” Her voice was a whisper right in his ear. “Slower.”

Levi adjusted his touch and spread his knees farther apart. He was sitting on the edge of a carved stone bench near the enormous bath, Mikasa facing him on his lap. Her thighs spread with his, and she sighed from the new angle of his fingers.

“Sore?” Levi asked quietly.

“Mm. Captain had us flying extra laps at speed this morning. _Ahh_.” Her hot breath against his ear made him feel like he was replacing her every ache with melting pleasure, and he was glowing inside from it.

“Want me to hex him?”

“Why are— _mmm_ —why are we talking about him right now?”

“You’re sore and I can’t do everything I want.” Levi would rather cop to being selfish than admit the slower, gentle pace was shattering him inside. It was harder to pretend not to care when the touches were soft and tender. “He’s cramping my style.”

“Shut up, shut up _shutup,_ there there _there—!_ ” Her arms around his neck tightened, and he felt her throb against his hand. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her chest as she shook in his arms.

After a few seconds, he felt her relax and withdrew his hand. She gave one last shudder as he pulled away, and she ran her fingers down the sides of his face. “Your turn.” Her voice was low. “Seriously, this is the third time you’ve done this.”

Levi looked up into her face, startled. He forced a grin. “I didn’t know we were counting.”

“You are hard as a rock.” Mikasa reached a hand between them, and her touch over his pants wasn’t nearly firm enough. Levi didn’t quite keep his gasp at bay. “I’m blowing you.” She slid off his lap and grabbed a nearby towel for her knees.

He was able to cut through his fog of lust and panic enough to grab her wrist when she reached for the button of his trousers. Her cheeks pinked immediately. “Oh.” She sat back on her heels. “I guess...if you don’t want me to...” She tucked a strand of her long black hair behind one ear and looked at the floor.

Levi felt like a jerk. An incredibly turned-on jerk who wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to keep from babbling very stupid things while the girl he loved gave him head.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Mikasa looked up, surprise in her beautiful eyes. “Is there time?” he asked quietly.

Her laugh sounded oddly relieved. She sat up on her knees and reached for his pants again. “You know when my next class is.”

Levi did know when her next class was. He knew her schedule as well as he knew his own. He bit his lip as she ran cool fingers over his cock, already hot and painfully hard. She’d told him about a month ago that she sometimes used a cooling spell for handjobs, and he’d come right then and there. It had been embarrassing. She’d used it ever since.

Mikasa looked up at him and laughed softly. “Try to be patient,” she said, and lowered her mouth over his head.

He gripped the edge of the bench, eyes trained helplessly at the ceiling at the first touch of her lips on him. _Don’t say anything stupid, just shut up, just enjoy...oh FUCK._ His eyes wrenched shut, then almost against his will, he looked down at her quickly. Her beautiful hair was falling over her shoulders, her lips were pink and wet around him, and _be patient be patient she said be patient._ He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from gasping _I love you please love me._

When had that happened? Levi closed his eyes, tried to concentrate on her hair falling over his thigh, her cool fingers complementing her mouth so perfectly. Love could have had him down for the count any number of times with no— _fuck_ —goddamn warning at all.

_Like the time he’d wondered aloud how they’d never gotten caught, and she’d looked at him like he was an idiot and asked if he was the only prefect who didn’t know how to charm the bathroom door for privacy._

Her fingers slid underneath his shaft, trailed softly to run nails over his balls, and he fought to keep his ass firmly on the bench.

_Maybe it had been the time he’d seen her take a bludger to the shoulder in a game and then hurl it at a smug Gryffindor beater’s head._

She hummed, and the vibration around his head had him seeing stars. “M-Mikasa...”

_He was pretty sure he was already in love by the time he learned that she’d sent a recipe for a particularly nasty hex to a small Slytherin first-year who’d attracted more than a decent share of bullies. When a number of second- and third-year boys were rumored to be receiving daily sitz baths to treat violently itching testicles, Levi had watched Mikasa receive the news with her usual blank face. She’d caught his eye, and there had been her half-smile, and he’d fallen in love with her all over again._

Her tongue swept over his slit, followed by a hard suck just on the head. “Fuck—!” Levi couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, recognized the tightness in his groin begging for release. “W-wait, Mikasa, hang—”

She pulled back, knelt to the side with her head almost leaning against his hip, and kept up the pace with her hand as he came. He watched her watch him, his thighs trembling with relief, his cock dark and heavy against stomach. _I love you._ It rang in his chest. He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard.

Mikasa leaned forward a fraction and placed the faintest kiss on his hipbone.

Levi’s mouth fell open.

She sat back, apparently oblivious to how she’d torn his mind to shreds, and shook the towel out from under her knees. Wordlessly, she wiped off her hands and began to pat him dry. Levi stared at the immaculate white towel complete with the gold monogrammed _P._ She really did give no fucks.

“Come to the Yule Ball with me.”

The towel stilled, and Mikasa looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Levi put on his best smirk to try to recover the situation. It’s not like he’d said...any number of other, far more stupid things that he could have said.

“Is that the trick to getting you to ask someone out?” Mikasa dropped the towel on his thigh and stood. “Clean off your come with a twenty-galleon towel?” She turned her attention to adjusting her stockings, her skirt, fixing her tie. Her normal routine he’d seen dozens of times.

Levi’s heart stuttered. “Is that a no?” He sounded too much like he cared. Dammit, he did care, and if she didn’t want to be with him out in the open, if he was just something to do behind charmed doors, he didn’t know what he’d—

Mikasa paused in the midst of finger-combing her hair. He must look a sight, come-stained towel on his leg, pants undone, limp dick out, still a little breathless—

“Levi.” She sounded as though she were explaining something to an especially dense first-year. “If I’d known it wasn’t a given that we were going together, I would have asked you myself weeks ago.” She shook her hair over her shoulders and picked up their robes from the floor. She tossed his at him.

He managed to grab it before it hit him in the face. “Oh. I mean, right.” He cleared his throat and shoved himself back in his pants. “Just wanted to make sure.”

Levi was buttoning his trousers when he heard her soft, beautiful laugh. He looked up just in time to see her bend low for a kiss. His eyes flew open wide, then fluttered closed. She smelled like sex and tasted like things he wanted to do again and again and again, and why hadn’t they ever kissed before? What a stupid thing to not do. He reached a hand up into her hair, loving its silkiness against his face.

Mikasa’s laugh was warm on his lips.

“I love you. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP AU! Okay, disclaimer -- I'm not great at HP trivia. I did my best with things like the colors and the bathroom particulars and etc. but if something's not right, then pfft. It's an AU. Enjoy teh sex.
> 
> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
